SURVIVOR ANIME
by Saulen
Summary: 20 náufragos... 39 días... ¡1 sobreviviente!


Ohoooooooooooooooooooooo (el grito nativo, comienza la música de entrada) eeo eo eaaa eeo…

20 náufragos…

Tribu Kanto…

Inuyasha (Inuyasha)

Aparece Inuyasha cortando un coco con colmillo de acero

Edward (FMA)

Sale Edward Elric transmutando una fogata en la playa

Louise (Zero no Tsukaima)

Llega a ayudar a encender la fogata con su vara mágica, pero crea una explosión

Saito (Zero no Tsukaima)

Aparece el familiar de Louise para apaciguar la cólera de Ed e Inuyasha

Misuzu… (AIR)

Misuzu sobre una canoa abrazando su dinosaurio de peluche; Louise la mira altiva y celosa

Tribu Johto…

Naruto (Naruto)

Naruto sobre un pedazo de madera,  nadando hacia la orilla

Sakura Kinomoto (CCS)

Sakura usando la carta fuerza y cargando una gran roca sobre las manos, avergonzada

Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach)

Toshiro congelando una sección de la playa y sacando a varios peces congelados con Hyorinmaru

Belldandy (Ah! My goddess!)

Sale la diosa saludando desde la copa de una palmera

Ichigo (Bleach)

Ichigo cortando una palmera desde la base con su Zangetsu, se da cuenta de que cortó la de Belldandy y se sorprende al ver caer a la diosa

Treinta y nueve días…

Tribu Hoenn

Seiya de Pegaso  (Saint Seiya)

Entra el caballero de pegaso subido a un bote que se hunde por el peso de su armadura

Sakura Haruno (Naruto)

Sakura sonriendo con Sakura interior detrás,  que le da un golpe a Seiya, encolerizada

Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)

Sasuke hundido parcialmente en el agua con un arpón; usando el sharingan lo lanza y atrapa un pez de gran tamaño; sonríe triunfante

Sousuke Sagara (FMP!)

Sale Sousuke utilizando una bomba para cocinar el pez traído por Sasuke, provocando una explosión y dejando furiosos a todos

Saber (Fate Stay/night)

La sirviente de Shiro remando la canoa con la armadura puesta; el bote termina por hundirse junto al de Seiya

Tribu Naranja

Allen Walker (D-Gray man)

Allen salta y con su brazo arma antiakuma quita los cocos de un árbol

Yu Kanda (D-Gray man)

El compañero de Allen lanza un ataque de su espada que casi corta al exorcista, que lo esquiva aliviado.

Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach)

Rukia alzando el pulgar y mostrándole unos dibujos de conejitos a Allen y Kanda, que lo miran rascándose las mejillas

Shinji Ikari (Evangelion)

El piloto Eva mirando sus manos, como si pensara en pilotar un Eva; todos lo miran con desconfianza

Shana (Shakugan no Shana)

Shana envuelta en sus llamas, salta hacia una canoa, pero cae en el agua, enfriándose

Salen las sombras de varios sobrevivientes con antorchas, en medio de tótems con caras de pokémon y templos de piedra, rodeados de neblina.

Un sobreviviente…

¡Lucha por sobrevivir, anime!!

(Termina la presentación)

Sale un barco de vela atravesando el mar con rumbo a unas islas desiertas; en él pueden verse a todos los sobrevivientes sentados y mirándose los unos a los otros, algunos con calidez, otros con desconfianza y otros más con los ojos cerrados. (La cámara enfoca a Seiya y a Naruto, ambos dormidos con una burbuja en la nariz). En la proa del barco sale Kakashi, que funge como el anfitrión del programa.

-Hey… hola a todos… -Saluda con la mano en medio del fuerte viento que embiste la embarcación.- Nos encontramos en el Archipiélago de unas islas en el límite del mundo de pokémon y digimon; las cuales servirán de hogar a nuestros sobrevivientes durante los próximos treinta y nueve días. –Explica desinteresado, como es su costumbre.

La cámara enfoca a Ed, que mira serio; a Sasuke, que mira serio a Ed, y a Sakura H., que mira enamorada a Sasuke. Shana vuelve el rostro hacia un lado y cruza los brazos, desinteresada. Saito mira con interés a Shana, pero Lousie le hala la oreja para regañarlo.

-Estos sobrevivientes vienen de diferentes animes, cada uno con diferentes costumbres y formas de hacer las cosas. Ahora se verán obligados a trabajar en equipo y a aprender a sobrevivir en la naturaleza. Serán separados en cuatro tribus diferentes; Kanto, Johto,  Hoenn y Naranja, formando equipos heterogéneos con habilidades únicas para su desenvolvimiento en la isla. Se les ha provisto con los mínimos recursos para sobrevivir… -Sigue explicando el ninja copia,  pero es interrumpido por Gai, que entra en escena y termina la presentación.

-¡Son treinta y nueve días! ¡un sobreviviente! –Levanta el pulgar y sonríe, mostrando el brillo de sus dientes.

-… Si, eso. Nadie me dijo que tendría un coanfitrión…

-Tal y como esperaba la respuesta de mi rival… nadie más cool que tú, Kakashi.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

-¡¡Nooo!! ¡¡otra vez!! ¡¡lo dices con tanta naturalidad!! –Llora Gai, frustrado.

-… Si, claro. ¡Escuchen todos! –Llama jovial el maestro de Naruto, todos dirigen su mirada hacia él, atentos a sus palabras.- De acuerdo, ya saben como es  esto, tienen tres minutos para sacar todo lo que puedan del barco y nadar hasta su respectiva isla. Solo pueden llevar lo indispensable o lo que puedan cargar… listo, comiencen. –Aprieta el cronómetro para comenzar. Todos los sobrevivientes comienzan a moverse y a tomar lo que pueden entre sus manos. La cámara enfoca a Allen tomando unas cajas de madera, a Ichigo con algunos lazos; Rukia llevando el pedernal para fuego, Sasuke con unas lonas, ayudado por Sakura H.

-Fue una locura; todo el mundo tomaba lo que podía y Kakashi-sensei nos dijo que debíamos saltar en tres minutos. –Sale Sakura moviendo los brazos y explicando, siendo entrevistada en la isla. En la pantalla sale su nombre y su ocupación: Sakura H. – Ninja de Konoha.

-¡Dense prisa, necesitamos llevar herramientas, lleven herramientas! –Sale gritando Saito. Louise lo alcanza trayendo un martillo.

-¿Cómo esta? –Le pregunta la maga del vacío.

-Si, gracias. –Responde mirándola enamorado. Shana pasa a un lado de ellos con cara de "Hmm…  ajá…"

-Aquí tienes otra. –Llega Misuzu junto a ellos, pasándole una paleta de cemento. Saito la mira deslumbrado, arqueando los ojos y babeando un poco. Louise saca su varita y le pega como si fuese un látigo en la cabeza.

-¡Aú! ¡¡Louise!!

-Es tu culpa, Louise. Si no me hubieras golpeado en ese momento, habría tenido tiempo de traer más cosas. –Sale reclamándole a Louise, siendo entrevistados en la isla. Sale el rotulito de ellos. Louise y Saito - noble y familiar.

-¡No lo hubiera hecho si no fueras un perro degenerado que sigue las faldas de cualquier chica que se le cruza enfrente! –Responde la pelirrosada encaramándosele encima y tratando de tirarlo. Saito se defiende tratando de separarla con sus brazos. Luego la escena se cambia nuevamente al barco donde todos están bajando lo que pueden, Saber y Seiya comienzan a remar, pero el bote se hunde parcialmente.

-¡No hay tiempo para esto! –Dice Sasuke saltando de golpe con un machete y una olla para hervir agua en las manos, se para a la orilla de la lancha para hacer una técnica para impulsar su bote, pero se le adelanta Sousuke y de su mochila saca un minimotor de borda al que le da cuerda y su hélice comienza a girar, impulsando el bote con todas sus cosas hacia la orilla, siendo que se hunde por el peso de Seiya y Saber.

-¡¡Espérame, Sasuke-kun!! –Grita Sakura H. saltando y alcanzando a caer en el bote antes de que se aleje. Sasuke mira a Sousuke, cuyos ojos reflejan  mucha seriedad.

-Parece que venías preparado. –Comenta el Uchiha.

-Soy un especialista. Ese es mi trabajo. –Levanta el pulgar conservando su seriedad. A Sasuke le aparece una gota en la cabeza

-¡¡Ese maldito de Sasuke se está adelantando!! ¡¡hay que darse prisa-tebayo!! –Le urge Naruto a su tribu. Ichigo y Toshiro lo miran con cara de  "qué me importa", pero Sakura K. y Belldandy lucen conmovidas.

-¡Te ayudaré a alcanzar a tu amigo, Naruto-kun! –Dice la Cardcaptor.

-Los deseos de tu corazón por seguir a tu amigo han llegado hasta mi… por supuesto que estamos contigo, Naruto-san… -Dice Belldandy en su tono acostumbrado, sonrojando al Shinobi. Los Shinigamis escuchan con una gota en la cabeza.

-… Pero el otro bote ya se fue… además, ellos van hacia otra isla… -Razona Ichigo.

- Ya podrás competir contra él en otra ocasión; hasta ese momento, prepárate. –Le dice Toshiro.

-Hmm… -Llora Naruto, pero luego se pone enojado y aprieta el puño.- ¡¡Sasuke!! ¡¡pagarás por haberte llevado a Sakura-chan contigo!!

-¡¡Te veré luego, pez fuera del agua!! –Se burla Sasuke, gritando desde el bote impulsado por la hélice de Sousuke. Sakura H. suspira sabiendo que hablan de ella, pero que nuevamente la ignoran.

Por otro lado, con los Naranja, Allen, Kanda y Shinji están remando mientras Rukia se ha ocupado de dar la voz de mando, sin embargo Shana no parece muy conforme.

-¡Uno, dos! ¡uno, dos! ¡¡remen, pedazos de inútiles!! –Reta fuerte la Shinigami.

-¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tú?!  ¡yo debería ser quien da la voz de mando!

-Porque soy más alta… -Se burla con ojos de frijol invertido, trazándole una línea invisible de su cabeza a la suya para delinear su estatura.

-¿De qué estás hablando, si tu eres más pequeña incluso que este frijol blanco? –Le dice Kanda. Allen sonríe aludido.

-¡¡Ven y dímelo en la cara, inútil!! –Amenaza con Sode no Shirayuki.

-¡¿Qué dijiste,  bruja?! –Responde el espadachín.

-¡¡Bruja, dijiste??

-Inútil, eso es lo que eres; nada más que un estorbo. –Acota distante y superior.

-¡¡Mira quien habla, un cabeza de chorlito!! –Pelean furiosamente ambos.

-Padre… por qué… vine aquí solo porque quiero que me reconozcas… ¡¡padre!! –Grita Shinji, desesperado. Todos se detienen y miran con susto la actitud depresiva del piloto de Eva.

-Este chico… -Comienza Rukia.

-…hay que tenerlo vigilado. –Termina Shana, seria; desenvainando levemente a Nietono no Shana.

-Parece ser que puede darnos algunos problemas. –Interviene Alastor. Todos se quedan fríos al escuchar la profunda voz saliendo del colgante de Shana, que solo les sonríe a todos para aliviar la tensión.

-Según se ve nuestro grupo será muy interesante, ¿no es así, señorita Kuchiki y señorita Shana? –Sonríe Allen. Ambas vuelven a verlo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Eh ssi… supongo…

-Quedó un grupo muy interesante,  todos tenemos personalidades complementarias y me da la sensación de que seremos un gran equipo. La señorita Kuchiki y la pequeña Shana de inmediato surgieron como autoridades en el grupo,  creo que se llevarán un poco mal con Kanda, ya que a él no le gusta llevarse con la gente. –Dice Allen, entrevistado entre las plantas en la isla. Su rótulo dice Allen - Exorcista

Tribu Kanto

Ed e Inuyasha arrastran la balsa hasta la playa mientras Louise y Saito la empujan por detrás y Misuzu de un costado. Finalmente llegan hasta la playa donde su bandera tribal está extendida.   El alquimista y el hanyou se acuestan sobre la arena, agotados.

-¡¡Uff!! Esto estuvo agotador… -Dice Ed mirando su brazo.- Debo aceitar mi automail o va a oxidarse…

-Oye, ¿en verdad eso es un brazo de hierro? –Pregunta Inuyasha, acercándose y oliéndolo. Ed se pone nervioso y le sale una gota en la cabeza.

-Si… mucho gusto, mi nombre es Edward Elric.

-Ese tal Inuyasha está loco,  cuando lo vi por primera vez me pareció que era una de las quimeras de Tucker, pero luego me explicó que es mitad demonio… ¿Que si le creí? Bueno, mi alma viajó a través de una puerta espiritual hacia un mundo paralelo… si, creo que si le creo. /Ed – Alquimista Nacional

-Ah, si, yo soy Inuyasha. –Se presenta distante el guerrero.

-Mucho gusto, Inuyasha-san, Ed-san, mi nombre es Saito y ella es Louise, espero que hagamos un buen equipo para el juego.

-Encantada de conocerlos. –Hace una reverencia elegante propia de ella la menor de las Valliere.

-Hola, Inuyasha-san, Ed-san,  Saito-san, Louise-chan, mi nombre es Misuzu y también estaré con ustedes… soy un poco enfermiza, pero espero que pueda serles de alguna utilidad. –Sonríe tierna, riéndose inocente. Ed se sonroja y Saito la mira deslumbrado, mientras Inuyasha intenta volver la cara pero se queda mirándola de reojo. Louise se queda marginada de la atención ante la protagonista de Air.

-Por supuesto que serás de ayuda, Misuzu-san; -le pone la mano en el hombro Saito, emocionado.

-¡¡Perro degenerado!! –Lo regaña Louise agitando su vara mágica y creando una explosión en él, dejándolo quemado a los pies de Misuzu.

-Oh… ¿te encuentras bien, Saito-san?

-Estoy bien, Misuzu-san… -Sonríe golpeado. Louise se cruza de brazos molesta.

-Oigan, creo que debemos trabajar en el refugio. –Sugiere Ed, caminando hacia los árboles.

-Es buena idea, te ayudo. –Dice Inuyasha, siguiendo al alquimista.

-¿Que qué pienso de mi tribu? Son todos unos enanos inútiles; van a depender de mí en todos los retos, claro que gracias a eso es que ganaremos; pero no tolero a Louise, es más ruidosa que Aome y Sango juntas. –Inuyasha – Hanyou,  entrevistado por la cámara.

Tribu Hoenn

Sasuke-kun y los demás han llegado arrastrando su bote hasta la isla que tiene la bandera delimitada con el nombre de su tribu. Hay playa, palmeras, una cueva, un machete y un pedernal.

-Tenemos que arrastrar la balsa hasta la arena para que la corriente no se la lleve cuando suba. –Sugiere Sasuke.

-Si, estaba a punto de sugerir lo mismo. –Lo secunda Saber, llegando junto a él para halar el bote. Sakura H.  entrecierra los ojos y desvía la mirada hacia un lado.

-¡¡Por qué rayos esa rubia flaca y sin gracia está tan cerca de Sasuke-kun?? ¡¡Shanarooo!! –Grita Sakura interior, vociferando en ira.

-Hay que darse prisa, si no lo hacemos todos juntos, no podremos salvar a Saori-san antes de treinta y nueve días. –Interviene Seiya acercándosele y animándola a empujar. Sakura se queda confundida por sus palabras.

-¿Saori-san?¿quién es? –Pregunta extrañada la ninja médico.

-No te atrevas a cuestionar los motivos de nadie para estar aquí, Sakura. –La regaña Sasuke.- Todos tenemos una razón para seguir adelante… -Hace su cara de vengador mirando hacia la nada.

-Oye, hay terminar con el bote. –Le insta Saber, haciéndolo regresar.

-Oh, si, lo siento. –Responde terminando de halar. Sakura H. hace cara de mas furia todavía.

-¿Saber? Como si no fuera obvio su plan, pasa todo el tiempo "Sasuke, hagamos esto" "vayamos por agua", "hay que ver el fuego" –Cita imitándola.- Cada vez que intento acercarme, siempre está haciendo algo. –Dice Sakura entrevistada; su rótulo dice Sakura H. – Ninja médico

Al cabo de unos momentos, el bote está asegurado y los sobrevivientes están cortando árboles y trayendo materiales para encender el fuego y construir el refugio. Saber y Seiya se encargan de traer la madera, Sousuke y Sakura construyen el refugio y Sasuke se encarga de la fogata.

-¡Excálibur! –Grita Saber cortando con su arma varias palmeras, las cuales Seiya atrapa simultáneamente.

-Creo que esto será suficiente, Saber-san. –Dice Seiya, cargando los troncos.

-Si,  estaba pensando lo mismo. –Responde  sonriente la rubia.

-¡Katon-Gokakyu no Jutsu! –Invoca el Shinobi sobre la leña recolectada, bañándola con sus brasas y encendiendo la hoguera.

-¡Propio de Sasuke-kun! –Alaba Sakura, emocionada de verlo. Él solo se incorpora y se limpia la boca con el puño.

-Impresionante, pensé que ese tipo de habilidades solo las poseían los actores de circo y los soldados rebeldes de Etohistán oriental… ¡espera! ¡no será que ustedes…! –Sousuke saca una pistola y le apunta a Sakura, que suelta los troncos que estaba poniendo en la base.

-¡Oye, espera! ¡No somos soldados de ningún país rebelde! –Dice la shinobi sacudiendo las manos. Sousuke la mira serio, a los pocos segundos guarda su arma y sigue armando el refugio.

-Disculpa, olvidé esa zona recibió un baño nuclear hace dos años. –Explica con naturalidad. A Sakura le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

Tribu Johto

La tribu de Naruto y compañía se ve bastante adelantada. Belldandy ya ha encendido el fuego, hierve el agua y cocina arroz que lograron traer del bote. Naruto está trepado en un árbol amarrando un palo que servirá como soporte principal del techo del refugio mientras Sakura K. trae algunas hojas de palmera para utilizar para cubrir el techo. Toshiro está acarreando más agua para hervir mientras Ichigo está cortando madera para el refugio y la leña.

-¡¡Bien!! ¡¡si seguimos a  este ritmo, nuestro refugio de seguro será mejor que el de Sasuke!! –Celebra el shinobi.

-No me interesa si es así o no; pero si eso te hace estar animado, por mí está bien. –Responde Toshiro, llegando con los botes de agua y dejándolos en la arena.

-¡Chicos, aquí traigo más troncos! –Saluda Ichigo arrastrando la madera.

-¡Osss! ¡buen trabajo amigo! –Le alza el pulgar Naruto. Ichigo  vuelve a mirarlo con aparente seriedad, pero también le alza el pulgar, sonriente.

-Que buen ambiente de amistad tenemos en esta tribu. Hace que mi corazón se llene de alegría al llevarnos todos tan bien, que incluso mi alma se llena de deseos de cantar… lalalalalala… -Comienza su interpretación.

-Oh, Dios… -Musita el capitán Hitsugaya. Sakura se aproxima hacia él y se queda viendo cantar a Belldandy, emocionada.

-Que bonita es la voz de la señorita Belldandy.

-Lo sería si hubiésemos venido aquí a cantar. –Comenta cortante.

-Toshiro-san… -Profiere sorprendida, mirándolo con temor. Hitsugaya se pone nervioso, mira hacia todos lados tratando de quitarle esa cara a la joven Cardcaptor.

-No quise decir que cantara mal… bueno, supongo que sirve de distracción. –Dice serio. Sakura sonríe y asiente.

-Tiene razón; todo el mundo puede aportar algo, y así será una victoria de todos. –Comenta comprometida.

-Hmm… esa niña Cardcaptor me está poniendo en muchos aprietos. –Dice Hitsugaya entrevistado, de brazos cruzados.- Pero no me dejaré dominar por ella, yo soy un capitán, mi orgullo me obliga a ser serio cuando debo serlo. –Toshiro – Shinigami capitán del 10º escuadrón del Gotei 13

-¿Toshiro? Me recuerda mucho a Shaoran en sus primeros días, muy serio y eso, pero puedo sentir… puedo sentir que es una buena persona… -Luego sonríe.- ¡ya verán lo grandes amigos que llegaremos a ser! –Dice Sakura en su entrevista. Sakura K.- Cardcaptor

Tribu Naranja

-¡¡Tú, trae más madera!! –Ordena Rukia a Kanda, que la mira con desprecio y aburrimiento.

-Tú no me vas a dar ninguna orden, estorbo.

-¿Ah, no…? Entonces no te daré órdenes, pero tampoco te  daré comida.

-¿Y acaso tú sabes cocinar? Si te ves más inútil que Allen. –Comenta despectivo; Allen se limita a sonreír.

-Hmm… -Se cruza de brazos la Shinigami.- ¿Quieres un caramelo? –Le ofrece un Gikongan (dulce de alma modificada) de su  tubo de patito. El se aproxima para tomar una, pero en vez de tomar el dulce le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¿Y tú crees que me voy a comer un dulce que me de un estorbo como tú?!

-¿¡Cómo te atreves tú a golpear a una linda y preciosa joven protagonista de su serie como si se tratase de un personaje cómico!!

-¿Tú,  la protagonista? ¿no es el protagonista el tipo de pelo anaranjado?

-Rayos, esos dos van a estar haciendo mucho escándalo. –Dice Shana,  avivando las llamas del fuego. Allen está asando unos pescados mientras Shinji está gritando frente al mar.

-¡¡Padre!! ¡¡Padre!!

-Descuide, señorita Shana, Kanda no es una mala persona, se que tiene una personalidad difícil y es de esperarse que choque mucho con la de la señorita Kuchiki. –Dice el exorcista.

-Nunca falta alguien así. –Agrega Alastor, nuevamente poniendo nervioso al joven Walker.

-Descuida, este es Alastor, y tiene forma de colgante, pero en realidad… olvídalo, si te contara toda la historia terminarías loco o suicidándote.

-Ya veo… en ese caso estamos mejor así. -Responde él. Al fondo, Rukia y Kanda siguen discutiendo, pero su refugio ya está armado y todo está listo.

DÍA 2

-¡Por aquí, chicos! –Los saluda Kakashi junto con Gai, que está de brazos cruzados. Las cuatro tribus llegan con sus estandartes en la mano a ubicarse sobre su respectivo tapete.

-Hola Kakashi… -Responden todos.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿ya se acostumbraron a sus playas?

-Si. –Responde nuevamente el coro.

-El reto de hoy es por inmunidad, ya que  imagino que en tribus como estas, todo el mundo tiene ya fuego, ¿no es así?

-Si…

-El reto de hoy será por inmunidad. Las primeras tres tribus que ganen, ganan la inmunidad; la tribu perdedora, se gana un viaje al consejo tribal, y alguien se irá a casa esta noche; ¿suficiente estímulo?

-Si…

-Este reto consta de tres partes, en la primera, dos miembros de la tribu deberán ir nadando a traer una caja de suministros que contiene madera seca, la subirán en el bote y la traerán de vuelta a la orilla, donde dos miembros más la cargaran hasta la estructura que está por allá.- Les muestra unas torres de madera con plataformas.- Allí, el último miembro de la tribu, deberá encender su fogata y con sus llamas cortar el hilo que sostiene su bandera y desplegarla. Las primeras tres banderas ganan la inmunidad, ¿está bien?

-Si…

-Tu manera de explicar sí que infunde ánimos, no hay duda de por qué eres mi rival. –Le dice Gai a Kakashi.

-¿Dijiste algo? –Vuelve a verlo el ninja.

-¡¡No!! ¡¡otra vez fuiste absolutamente cool!!

Al cabo de unos segundos, todos están en sus posiciones, Gai se adelanta para dar la señal.

-Los que van a nadar son Louise y Saito, Naruto y Toshiro, Sakura H. y Saber (que no tiene su armadura), y Shinji y Rukia; en los cargadores están Inuyasha y Ed, Ichigo y Sakura K, Seiya y Sousuke y Allen y Kanda; en el fuego están Misuzu, Belldandy, Sasuke-kun y Shana… sobrevivientes listos… ¡¡ahora!! –Da la señal el maestro de Lee. Al instante,  las primeras parejas se arrojan al agua a nadar, pero cada quien con su truco particular…

-¡¡Saito, haré un conjuro que nos permita caminar sobre el agua!! –Dice Louise.

-No me parece que sea una buena idea…

-¡No tenemos tiempo, Eighen terzgüen mizunia eish! –Invoca su extraño conjuro, provocando una explosión que los arroja directamente contra la boya que sostiene al bote con la caja de suministros.

-¡¡Auu!! –Grita Saito.

-¡¡No te quejes y rema!! –Le responde cubierta de humo y remando.

-¡¡Congela,  Hyorinmaru!!  
-¡¡Primera danza, viento helado, Sode no Shirayuki!! –Gritan Toshiro y Rukia al mismo tiempo, creando caminos de hielo para sus respectivos equipos. Naruto se sorprende, mientras Shinji mira con su estilo Emo acostumbrado.

-¡¡Eso no es justo!! –Se queja Sakura H., pero cuando mira a su compañera, ésta ya va nadando con todo lo que puede hacia la boya.- ¡¡espérame!! –Le grita saltando al agua tras ella.

-¡¡La tribu Kanto va en primer lugar, la siguen de cerca la Naranja y la Johto, parece que la Hoenn se está atrasando al no tener conjuros mágicos para volar o correr sobre el agua!! – Narra Gai; Kakashi está leyendo su libro del paraíso erótico sin prestar atención a lo que sucede.

-¡¡Y se supone que eso es válido?! ¡¡Shanaro!!

La tribu Naranja y la Johto llegan a sus botes y comienzan a remar hacia la orilla, pero Shinji parece no tener la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante, frustrando a Rukia.

-¡¡Vamos, no te des por vencido!!

-No puedo… tu no lo entiendes… -Dice como con ganas de llorar. A Rukia le aparece una gota en la cabeza. Ante ellos, Sakura H. y Saber, que iban por último, las adelantan en el bote.

-¡Van muy rápido! –Dice Toshiro.

-¡¡Déjamelo a mi!! –Dice Naruto haciendo un Kagebunshin y acercándose a la popa de la canoa.- ¡¡Rasengan!! –Invoca su técnica creando un remolino en el agua que impulsa su canoa hasta la orilla, pasando rápidamente a Louise y Saito.

-¡¡Excelente, chico!! –Celebra Toshiro.

-¡¿A quién le dices chico, chico?! –Reclama Naruto, pero enseguida le pasan la caja a Ichigo y a Sakura K.

-¿Estás segura que vas a poder? –Pregunta Ichigo, mirándola tan pequeña. Sakura se sonroja un poco y se da la vuelta.- ¡¡Poder!! –Invoca su carta de fuerza, levantando la caja con una sola mano, levantando de paso a Ichigo, que se sorprende por la fuerza de la card captor.

-Disculpa si soy yo quien te lleva, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder. –Dice corriendo con la caja e Ichigo a cuestas; este último tiene los ojos de no saber lo que está pasando. Detrás de ellos llegan remando Louise y Saito, que le pasan la caja a Inuyasha y Ed, que salen corriendo; lo mismo Sakura y Saber, que mojadas y jadeantes, le pasan su caja a Sousuke y  Seiya. Por último  llega el barco de Rukia, ella se ve agotada mientras Shinji no puede con su depresión, así que la Shinigami le pasa su caja a Allen  y Kanda.

-¡¡Dense prisa!! –Les grita agotada, ambos asienten y corren.

En el destino, primero llega corriendo Sakura cargando a Ichigo y a su caja, baja a ambos y jadea un poco.

-Si que me sorprendiste. –Le dice Ichigo mientras levanta la caja y se la pasa a Belldandy, quien comienza a armar la fogata.

-Espera un momento, por favor. –Sonríe la diosa. Detrás de ellos llegan casi al mismo tiempo  Inuyasha y Ed y Sousuke y Seiya, que le pasan los materiales a Misuzu y a Sasuke-kun. Este último solo saca la madera, la arma y nuevamente hace su técnica de fuego.

-¡¡Katon-gokakyu no jutsu!! –Incendia la madera y sus llamas en un instante cortan el cable y se despliega la bandera de Hoenn.

-¡Tribu Hoenn, tiene inmunidad! –Celebra Gai.

-¡¡Corre inútil, tenemos que llegar!! –Le dice Kanda. Allen tiene su ojo antiakuma encendido mientras corre a máxima velocidad, presionando a Kanda, que para no dejarse vencer, corre aún más rápido.

Mientras, Belldandy ya ha armado su fogata y le sopla delicadamente para encenderla; luego junta las manos y reza para hablar con su fogata.- Por favor, ayúdame con tu mejor llama para  que superemos este reto…

En ese instante la fogata aviva y sus llamas cortan el cable de su tribu.

-¡¡Tribu Johto,  tiene inmunidad!!

-¡¡Eso es!! –Celebran Ichigo y Sakura.

-Misuzu-chin tiene problemas… afu… afu… -Sopla encendiendo una llama que por fin comienza a arder. Inuyasha y Ed la miran desesperados. Al mismo tiempo finalmente llegan Allen y Kanda y le pasan la caja a Shana, que se preparara para hacerla arder al mismo tiempo que Misuzu ya  encendió su fuego y su llama está llegando al cable. La cazadora de cabellos ardientes y ojos rojo vivo lanza una descarga de fuego a su madera, pero justo cuando va a cortarse, es el de Misuzu el que se despliega primero.

-¡¡Tribu Kanto, gana la inmunidad!!

-¡¡Bien!!

-¡¡Bien hecho, Misuzu!!

-Jejeje… -Sonríe la jovencita.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHH!! –Clava Shana su espada en la plataforma. Allen y Kanda bajan la mirada, Rukia viene llegando y se topa con la noticia, también hace cara de decepción.

-Tribu Naranja, no tengo nada para ustedes hoy, solo consejo tribal, uno de ustedes se irá a casa esta noche, vuelvan a su campamento. –Les dice Gai, triste. Todos comienzan a regresar mientras las otras tribus celebran.

DIA 3

Tribu Naranja

-¿Qué hacemos,  Kanda? –Le pregunta Allen a su compañero, que está apoyado en una palmera con su espada entre los brazos.

-¿Respecto a qué? –Pregunta altivamente.

-Respecto a la votación… supongo que debemos tomar un bando.

-Yo votaré por ti; no hace falta que dos personas estén representando a la misma organización. –Comenta decidido; a Allen le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-… Bueno, ya te avisaré. –Se aleja mirándolo de reojo; camina hasta donde están Shana y Rukia, sentadas a la orilla de la playa mientras las olas las bañan levemente.

-Allen. –Lo recibe Shana.

-¿Qué quieres, Kisama? –Pregunta Rukia, interesada.

-Me preguntaba… ¿qué haremos para votar…? –Inquiere tímido. Las dos pelinegras dirigen su mirada hacia Shinji, que está sentado frente al fuego del campamento con la mirada perdida.

-Yo votaré por ese sujeto. –Dice la neblina de la llama.

-Si, no puedo soportar su actitud derrotista. –Añade Rukia.- ¿Estás de acuerdo, Kisama?

-Mi nombre es Allen Walker… si, creo que estoy de acuerdo. –Sonríe el chico. Las dos lo miran con la misma confianza.

-Que si confío en ellas… creo que es muy pronto para decirlo,  ambas me resultan buenas personas… -Se rasca la mejilla Allen. Allen –Exorcista.

Consejo Tribal

Llegan todos caminando hasta el lugar del consejo, todo iluminado con antorchas y motivos de pokemon en madera. Kakashi los está esperando mientras lee su novela acostumbrada.

-Pasen, tomen una antorcha y enciéndanla, en este juego el fuego es vida, mientras tengan fuego, siguen en el juego. –Explica sonriente. Todos los miembros de la tribu obedecen y se sientan.

-A ver, Shana, háblame de tu primera impresión de los miembros de la tribu. –Le cede la palabra el ninja copia.

-La verdad me parecieron todos unos debiluchos; pero luego del primer reto ya puedo decir quienes aportan a la tribu y quienes no.

La cámara enfoca a Shinji vacilando ante el comentario de Shana.

-Dime, Allen, ¿les ha costado integrarse como tribu?

-No, no mucho, Shana-san y Rukia-san son muy parecidas entre sí y eso le da estabilidad a la tribu.

-¿Le da estabilidad? Háblame de eso,  Kanda.

-Son igual de molestas; Allen es tan inútil como siempre y ese otro chico es un verdadero bueno para nada.

La escena se enfoca en las caras de molestia de todos ante los comentarios del exorcista espadachín. Allen se limita a sonreír.

-¿Sonríes, Allen? –Nota Kakashi.

-Es que Kanda es así la mayoría del tiempo,  pero basta con darle una oportunidad para que demuestre que es una buena persona.

-Shinji, ¿en qué basarás tu votación para el día de hoy?

-En mi padre…

Todo el mundo guarda silencio ante el comentario. Kakashi hace su cara de complacencia acostumbrada y da la orden.

-Es hora de votar, Shana, tu primero.

(Comienza la música de cuando van a votar…)

-No me interesa tu padre, y no has demostrado ser útil para la tribu. –Dice Shana mostrando su voto para Shinji. Acto seguido pasan a votar Rukia, Shinji, Allen y Kanda, sin que se muestren sus votos.

-Traeré los votos. –Dice Kakashi, pero cuando se dispone a ir, Gai ya ha venido con ellos.-… Gracias.

-No hay de que, nada es mucho para mi rival.

-Si… leeré los votos… una vez leídos la decisión es final, la persona abandonará el consejo tribal de inmediato… primer voto, Shinji. –La cámara enfoca a Shinji.- Shinji. –Saca un voto con el nombre de Shinji y un dibujito de oso malhecho.- Shinji… el primero expulsado de lucha por sobrevivir Anime… Shinji. –Muestra el último voto.- Shinji, tráeme tu antorcha.

-Padre… es tu culpa… -Insiste hablando para si, llevando su antorcha con Kakashi.

-Shinji… la tribu ha hablado. –Le apaga la antorcha con un apagador con cara de Squirtle.- Debes irte. -Le indica el camino. Shinji camina alejándose de ellos sin volver a verlos. Allen suspira aliviado.

-Padre… -Se va repitiendo el piloto eva.

-A juzgar por la votación…

-¡¡Su tribu ahora será invencible!! –Interviene Gai.

-Ajá… pueden volver al campamento. –Autoriza dándose la vuelta; todos se levantan y con sus antorchas en mano caminan  hacia fuera del consejo tribal, mientras la música de cierre comienza sonar.

Eeo eo eo eaa eeo, eo eo eaaa eoo…

(En el siguiente Survivor-Anime)

-_Frío contra calor en Naranja…_

-¡¡Escucha, Kisama!!

-¡Escucha tú, debilucha!! –Se pelean Shana y Rukia ante un desesperado Allen.

-_Los retos se vuelven personales…_

-¡¡Esta vez me toca a mi, Sasuke!! –Le grita Naruto.

-¡Eso quería oír, pez fuera del agua! –Responde el Shinobi.

_-Y el exilio se hace presente…_

-No es posible… -Dice Louise.

-¡Rayos, no!! –Sale quejándose  Saito.

LUCHA POR SOBREVIVIR, ANIME

(Creditos)

Salen todos votando por Shinji mientras da su mensaje de despedida

-Padre… ahora ya nada vale la pena… Asuka me dijo que no podría hacerlo, y tenía razón… yo… espero que puedan vivir felices porque… yo no puedo…

(Continuará…)


End file.
